


Predestination

by EveryEndMeansAStart



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, basically born out of wishful thinking and my cruel heart lol, guest starring Jack Porter lol, lots of Sammy, set in the past with events between 1993 and 2002
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryEndMeansAStart/pseuds/EveryEndMeansAStart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if David listened to Amanda back in 1992 when she told him she didn't trust Victoria? How would the story of the Clarkes, the Graysons and Nolan have run its course?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predestination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloody7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody7/gifts).



> So here's the thing. I love this show so much. Best show I've ever watched. It inspired me to become a writer for television and I tried my luck applying to this year's Disney Writer Fellowship program and submitting this story as a episode-length script. Obviously, they didn't pick me brcause I still have time to hang around here lol But a good friend of mine liked it and I didn't wanted the effort to completely go to waste which is why I decided to upload the story as a multi-chapter fic. 
> 
> Long story short, enjoy!

**1993**

"Amanda, stop!"

"No!"

As the waves were crashing relentlessly against the Southampton beach and rain was pouring down, nine-year-old Amanda Clarke was on the run from and with her father on her very heels.

As a result of finding him in bed with the woman she despised and feared the most she had simply snapped and her flight instinct had taken over. Embarrassed but determined to calm his daughter down, David had thrown on his clothes and hurried after her. He tried to get her to stop so that he could talk and explain everything to her but she wouldn't listen to him. She definitely didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want anything explained to her. To her, the case was clear. She was losing her father to that horrible woman.

"Stop! Stop!" he tried again and again. He increased his speed and finally caught up to her. He managed to grab and spin her around to face him. She squirmed in his grasp, trying to wiggle out of it. He held on tight but not too tight because he didn't want to hurt her. He just wanted to make sure she couldn't run away again. "Hey. Hey," he spoke soothingly, getting down on his knees so they were on eye level.

She wouldn't have it. "Let me go!" she demanded angrily, still putting up a fight. He wanted to talk? Fine, she'd talk because she realized this might be her last chance to save her father from Victoria. "You yelled at me! What's she doing here? I don't like her! She hates me!"

David looked at her, dumbfounded at first, then dismayed when he processed her serious accusation. "Why would you say that? You don't even know her yet."

That was right and Amanda didn't ever want to get to know her, either. Why didn't he understand? How could he be so blind?

"No, tell her to go away, now!" she ordered, with remarkable force for a child.

David remained unwavering though. "I'm not gonna do that," he told her, calmly. I love her and soon you will, too."

Fat chance. How could he be so selfish? Didn't her opinion matter to him at all? She wasn't being a brat. She really did have a bad feeling about Victoria. She was genuinely afraid of that woman.

"No. She's not my mom," she retorted simply. If he actually planned on making her call Victoria "Mom" she didn't dare to imagine what that would eventually do to them. Not much time had passed since her mom had died. They had just moved here to the beach house. She wasn't done grieving yet. He couldn't possibly expect her to accept a new mom so soon. Or ever.

His gaze softened with understanding. "Hey. Hey. Your mom is gone," he reminded her softly. And the next thing he uttered crashed down on her like a tidal wave. Hard and cold like a death sentence. "You have to accept Victoria because we are going to be a family." Horrified und speechless, Amanda just stared at him.

*****

**2014**

"Why didn't he listened to me? Everything could've been different!"

That had been her plea after she had shared the surpressed memory that had turned her into a schizophrenic nutshell with Aiden. Even now, hours later, she couldn't let it go. Something about it didn't sit right with her. In it, David seemed impossibly cruel, and somewhat selfish toward his own daughter. It didn't fit with the perfect image she'd had of her father before he he had been framed and after she had learned the truth about what had really happened in 1993.

She valued that image dearly. It was one of the things that pushed her to continue her path of revenge. Along the way other things had been added to the mix which explained why she was still after the Graysons. Yet in the beginning it had been all about justice for David. Now? Everything seemed different. No longer black and white but rather gray-ish. She didn't want to think fouly of her father. It sickened her. Confused her. So with her mind still processing the matter she went to bed that night and after a few toss and turns and thanks to Aiden waterboarding her to the edge of fainting, she finally drifted off to sleep. Her subsonsciousness, however, was still reeling...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker and this is unbeta'd so I hope there aren't too many grammar and spelling mistakes^^°
> 
> Some of you probably recognized the scenes I borrowed from "Struggle" (3x15). I loved that episode and the whole Ems going dark and mental arc. I'm a sucker for characters which have to fight themselves ;) 
> 
> Plus, I've always hated that perfect image of David. It bothered me to a great deal. No one is that perfect. So I cheered when they did this flashback because it finally showed that David is by no means perfect and season 4 underlines this first dark assumption. 
> 
> And now he's a jerk lol. I'm not completely sold on him yet. Every time I am willing to trust him he does a double take. I also think that Ems has now reached a point where she simply doesn't necessarily need her father anymore - she just doesn't realize it yet. We'll see how their relationship plays out...
> 
> Anywaaaaaay... what did you think? I'd love to hear from you! And Happy New Year to each of you :)


End file.
